1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gate driver, a display device having the gate driver, and a method of driving the gate driver. More particularly, the present invention relates to a gate driver having an enhanced driving speed and a reduced area, a display device having the gate driver, and a method of driving the gate driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device displays an image using optical and electrical properties of liquid crystal, such as an anisotropic refractive index, an anisotropic dielectric constant, etc. The LCD device has characteristics, such as, for example, lighter weight structure, lower power consumption, lower driving voltage, etc., in comparison with other display devices such as a cathode ray tube, a plasma display panel, etc.
Recently, an LCD device with a dual-TFT structure per a pixel has been developed so as to improve a contrast ratio (“CR”). In other words, the dual-TFT structure is each formed corresponding to two pixels, i.e. main and sub pixels.
For the dual-TFT structure, there need a higher driving frequency for the TFTs, another gamma reference voltage, and a longer charging time than a single-TFT structure. Therefore, it results in increasing an occupied area and generating an additional cost.